


Fancy Clothes and Muddy Shoes

by organanation



Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types, Perry Mason - Erle Stanley Gardner
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain, fancy clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organanation/pseuds/organanation
Summary: Perry and Della get called away from a fancy gala to a potential crime scene, just as the weather changes. Lots of fluffy fluff with some minor appearances by other popular characters and their wives.





	Fancy Clothes and Muddy Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff for you that fits in just about anywhere in the TV show! Inspired by all the rainy, chilly weather the midwest has been getting lately. Lots of fluff! I am sure there are typos-no beta, so I will happily claim them as my own stylistic choice, or something like that.

With his free hand, Perry adjusted his bow tie. He tried not to muss it-Della had worked hard to make sure it was perfectly even and sat straight on his collar.

The gala was thrown every year and all the high-ranking people of LA were invited. The mayor, the chief of police, many of the powerful businessmen...Perry had been on the guestlist for a few years, and this year, he'd convinced Della to join him.

They walked up the steps to the ballroom in the Hotel Alexandria. Della had on a stunning black gown that clung to her shoulders in little waves. She was holding tightly to the railing with one hand and in the other, was holding her skirt up away from her feet as they ascended the grand staircase. Perry steadied her with a hand on the small of her back.

When the reached the top, Della tucked her hand into his elbow and the followed the other party-goers into the ballroom. Tables were spread out all around the room, each one graced with fancy place settings and a floral centerpiece.

People milled about the room, and Della took a step closer.

"I don't think I've ever felt so small," she murmured. Perry smiled and put his hand over hers.

"You're the most stunning woman in the whole room," he assured. Her reply was cut short when someone greeted Perry from behind them.

"Good evening, Counselor, Ms. Street." They turned to find Arthur Tragg dressed in a tuxedo, a smiling, mousy-haired woman on his arm. "My bride, Martha. My dear, the infamous Perry Mason and his secretary, Ms. Street," Tragg introduced.

"Mrs. Tragg," Perry greeted. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Come join us. The district attorney and his wife are waiting." The Traggs lead the way through the throng of people to a table beside one of the tall windows. Hamilton Burger was listening intently to a charming red-head. He stood as the others approached.

"Della, this is Elaine Burger," Perry introduced. "She keeps our illustrious district attorney on an even keel," he said with a smile that the woman returned.

"Always nice to see you, Perry," she said. "And very nice to meet the woman that keeps Mr. Mason on an even keel," she added, looking to Della.

Perry helped Della with her chair and took the seat beside her. A waiter came by, offering champagne and after a few minutes of small talk, a bell rang and everyone took their seats. The soup was served first, and while the guests were enjoying it, the city commissioner gave remarks.

Della observed the room, imagining the chance to tell her younger self what she was in for by leaving St. Louis. Perry must have noticed her twisting her napkin in her lap, because he reached over discreetly and held her hand.

When the commissioner finished speaking, Perry withdrew his hand to join in the round of applause. The host for the evening stepped up to thank his guests for attending as the plates were being removed, and the band struck up with background music as the dinner course was set.

"I can hardly believe you were able to take the time away from your office to join us, Counselor," Tragg teased.

"Now, Arthur, don't tease him. Mr. Mason has obviously found great success. That doesn't come from working 9-5 every day," Mrs. Tragg scolded.

"Mr. Mason, telephone for you at the desk," the waiter said. Perry smiled and murmured an apology, his fingers drifting over Della's shoulders as he stood and followed the waiter to the hall.

"He's a busy man," Elaine commented.

"Certainly. I'm never bored," Della replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, I remember those days well. It worked for a while, but once the children came along...let's just say I'm glad his late nights are few and far between these days," Elaine explained.

Martha chimed in. "Children change everything. Arthur waited until our children were grown before studying to take the lieutenant's exam. Of course, now, he's back out at all times of the day and night. When our daughter was born…" Mrs. Tragg continued on, but Della's eyes were drawn back to the door where Perry had left. He was standing there, staring in her direction, trying to get her attention without drawing the eyes of the whole room.

"Pardon me," Della excused herself from the table and walked as nonchalantly as possible across the room. Perry was standing just outside the door, waiting for her. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid we're leaving the party," he said. "That was Paul. I could barely understand him because of the bad connection. He's got something outside of town-I need you to read the map."

"I forget that Paul has other clients," Della teased, starting down the staircase.

Perry paused for a moment at the top, watching her descend. Her dress swept out behind her, her hair set perfectly, a pearl necklace and diamond earrings framing her beautiful face...and he was dragging her out into the weather.

She turned the moment she realized he wasn't following.

"Something wrong?" she asked, her brow creasing.

"This evening was supposed to be elegant and romantic. I was hoping to make up for a few messy weeks. But instead, we're back into the fray before the dessert course," he sighed, catching up to her. "And here you are dressed like this and I'm bringing you to a field on a dirt road.

Della smiled."We'll be the best dressed ones there." She took his arm and they left the Alexandria lobby through the side door to the street.

The side street was dark and deserted. Perry glanced quickly over his shoulder and pulled Della in close. Startled, she grabbed his shoulders for stability. He kissed her quickly and she regarded him with sweet surprise.

He took her hand and led her down the street to the garage.

00

"And of course with the Bridges case, there was that matter of the-say, where are Mason and Della?" Lieutenant Tragg asked.

"Mr. Mason was called to the telephone. Ms. Street left a few minutes ago, I assumed to the powder room," Martha replied. Tragg looked at the DA.

"Something tells me I'll be having a late night," Lt. Tragg said.

"Come on," Hamilton replied. "Maybe we can head them off at the pass."

Tragg took a long sip of his drink.

"Take a cab home and don't wait up," he said to his wife.

The two men were out the door 10 seconds later.

00

Thunder boomed in the distance. Perry slowed the car as they came up along the edge of the field. Paul's car was pulled just off the road, and Perry stopped his just behind it. Perry got out of the car and extended his hand to help Della.

"Paul?" he called.

"Over here, Perry," he returned. Della scooped up her skirts and held tightly to Perry's arm as they walked through the dense brush.

"What's the trouble?"

"This is Clarence Dettweiler. He owns this land out here," Paul explained. A man was tucked into the shadow of a tree, holding aloft a lantern. He nodded curtly at Perry and Della.

"I was sitting out after dinner, watchin' the storm clouds roll in. Heard a shot and came out here to see what the trouble was. I own all this land and I ain't ever let anyone ever hunt out here."

"I was tailing someone for a client. Suspected gambler. Followed him out here to see if he met his bookie," Paul added. He was dressed for the weather that was sure to come: rain boots and a slicker with a hood that would have looked more at home on the deck of a fishing boat than the middle of an overgrown field.

Lightning flashed and illuminated the sky, a crash of thunder coming right behind. The wind whipped up and Della shivered. Perry shrugged out of his tux coat and slipped it around her bare shoulders.

"That can't be the whole story," Perry urged, part of his attention still trained on Della.

"I lost track of my man out here in the field," Paul explained. "I heard the shot, too, from close by. Then a car drove off up the road."

"I drove out here to check on things. I come across Mr. Drake here, and we were both thinkin' the other was the one who fired the shot. Once we got things straightened out, we looked around a bit. My shotgun was here by the road. I keep it in the back of my truck while I'm out checking on my land. Rattlers, and such. You know. Well, then we kept walking."

"We found what could be blood," Paul added.

"I'm getting the feeling that you should have called the police," Perry said, bringing Della into his frame and out of the wind. "Where were these things at?"

Paul showed Perry where the shotgun was laying, assuring the lawyer that it hadn't been touched.

"The blood-we think-it's just up here." Paul led a few feet further up the dirt road and swung the beam of his flashlight off toward the ditch.

"It certainly looks like blood," Perry agreed. "Quick, check for tracks before the rain washes them away."

They all scattered, scouring the ground. Lightning flashed again throwing brightness like the noonday sun, and Della's stomach dropped.

"Perry!" she yelled. He was at her side in an instant. "Just up ahead. Something...someone's on the ground."

Paul joined them, bringing another flashlight.

"Keep going straight-now left," Della directed. Paul's light glinted off a wrist watch.

"Your gambler?"

"This is him."

"He's breathing," Perry announced.

Headlights approached from the direction of the main road and stopped just short of the group gathered in the bushes.

"That you, Mason?" The voice belonged to Tragg.

"He can radio in for an ambulance," Della said.

Perry nodded and hurried to meet the men, Paul trailing just behind.

Della pulled Perry's coat on properly, even though it was comically large on her. She tucked it around herself tightly knowing it would wrinkle but too cold to care. It smelled like a hug, like falling asleep against his shoulder or waking up in his arms.

Her heels were sinking into the ground and she knew that as soon as the rain hit, they would be destined only for the trash.

The men walked by, Perry talking while Tragg gave frequent interruptions. Della tucked her hands into the pockets of Perry's jacket and felt a little slip of paper. The car headlights gave plenty of light for her to identify it: the note she'd left by his coffee hours earlier that morning. Good morning, handsome.

The sky opened up with another crack of thunder. Rain drizzled down from the black sky.

Tragg saw that Mason was torn between keeping up with the pace of the investigation and sticking next to Ms. Street, who was trying her best not to show how miserable she was standing in the elements wearing attire that was hardly suitable.

"Mason, get out of here," Tragg called. For once, he didn't protest. Tragg watched as they hurried down the road to the black ragtop. The pair stopped short and Della reached down into the mud and withdrew what was probably her shoe. She returned to Mason's side and he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her the remaining 20 feet. Martha had been right, earlier at the gala when she'd spotted them across the ballroom. They made a very handsome couple.

00

Perry let the engine idle for a moment as the windshield wipers worked to clear the rain.

Della shivered on the seat beside him and he tucked her under his arm.

"The night is still young, my darling, but I don't think we're dressed to return to the gala," he teased.

"I just need something warm to drink," Della replied.

"I'm sure we can find a late-night place with a good cup of coffee and dessert."

00

Sherry had been working the late shift at the diner all summer. She wished every day that she could be at the beach with her friends, all of whom would come in regularly to show off their glowing skin, still warm and salty from the ocean.

But the paycheck every other Friday combined with the tips she dropped in a big glass jar every night-that was her ticket to freedom. As soon as John was back from his four-year stint in the Marines, they could be married and settle down without needing help or permission from anyone. The only person she'd ever have to serve coffee and pancakes to would be her husband and any other curly blonde heads that happened to come along.

A couple came in out of the rain, dripping water all over the rug. They must have been walking for a long time, because they both looked soaked to the skin.

They weren't as young as her friends-the woman, obviously the younger of the pair, looked to be 30-but they acted as if they were teenagers in love. Sitting on the same side of the booth, not an inch of space between them, the woman wrapped in the man's jacket. They whispered to each other, eyes sparkling in the harsh lights of the diner.

They ordered coffee and a slice of warm apple pie with plenty of whipped cream-two forks.

The couple wasn't talking when she returned-the woman had leaned her head against the man's shoulder and they were simply sitting and enjoying the silence of the empty restaurant. After serving up the order, Sherry ducked back into the kitchen. Somehow, she felt like she was intruding on their privacy if she stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: ON likes reviews as much as PD shippers like Della in Perry's coat...


End file.
